board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XIX
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XIX is a Save My contest run by Leonhart4. It is the nineteenth contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. Rules - You personally (No bots/scripts/lending of accounts) can save a character once per hour. (2 characters for the first 10 rounds) - A character needs X votes to be saved (X increases as more characters are eliminated). - X different users need to save a character for that character to be saved, X being the number of required saves. - Ambiguous (i.e. "Cid" or "Cloud") or "If X, then Y" saves will not count. - Last character unsaved is eliminated. - No alts, no rallying, no post deletion/editing (unless correcting an update), no spoiler tags. - If you want to update, make sure it's accurate. - Only LeonhartFour can start up new topics. - If a post of yours causes an accidental lawyering you will be banned for one round for the first offense, with an increase of one round for each subsequent offense. - You will have exactly one hour after the final save is made to discover a lawyering. If one is not found in that time, the result will stand, even if a lawyering exists. - Community Rule is in effect. Deliberate rules violations will result in bans. The Results 1. Cloud Strife 2. Laguna Loire 3. Minwu 4. Oerba Dia Vanille 5. Lightning 6. Kain Highwind 7. Tidus 8. Squall Leonhart 9. Barret Wallace 10. Lulu 11. Rinoa Heartilly 12. Cecil Harvey 13. Dangerous Ariana 14. Tifa Lockhart 15. Zidane Tribal 16. Gau 17. Celes Chere 18. Red Mage 19. Terra Branford 20. Noctis Lucis Caelum 21. Ashelia “Ashe” B’nargin Dalmasca 22. Vincent Valentine (L) 23. Y’shtola Rhul 24. Yuffie Kisaragi 25. Galuf Halm Baldesion 26. Rikku 27. Adelle 28. Seymour Guado 29. Ultimecia 30. Kuja 31. Ramza Beoulve 32. Garland 33. Dr. Mog 34. Echo 35. Wiegraf Folles 36. Vivi Ornitier 37. Oerba Yun Fang 38. Cid Highwind 39. Umaro 40. Agnes Oblige 41. Yuna 42. Layle 43. Eiko Carol 44. Relm Arrowny 45. Quina Quen 46. Faris Scherwiz 47. Golbez 48. Edea Lee 49. Ultros 50. Freya Crescent 51. Prompto Argentum 52. Quistis Trepe 53. Sabin Rene Figaro 54. Zack Fair 55. Vayne Carudas Solidor 56. Serah Farron 57. Red XIII 58. Balthier 59. Locke Cole 60. Edgar Roni Figaro 61. Maechen 62. Aerith Gainsborough 63. Seifer Almasy 64. Rydia of Mist 65. Cissnei 66. Elena 67. Setzer Gabbiani 68. Isaaru 69. Shadow 70. Rufus Shinra 71. Garnet "Dagger" Til Alexandros XVII 72. Hope Estheim 73. Gaius van Baelsar 74. Fran 75. Sephiroth 76. Gilgamesh 77. Yugiri Mistwalker 78. Aranea Highwind 79. Bahamut 80. Sazh Katzroy 81. Gladiolus Amicitia 82. Firion 83. Lester DeRosso 84. Aki Ross 85. Mog 86. Agrias Oaks 87. Baralai 88. Delita Hyral 89. Zell Dincht 90. Irvine Kinneas 91. Lumina 92. Selphie Tilmitt 93. Ace 94. Yosuke Matsuda 95. Ignis Scientia 96. Auron 97. Doomtrain 98. Ringabel 99. Jecht 100. Mephilia Venus Category:Save My